As Lovers Go
by Athenafrodite
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots of one of the most favorite couple of FMA. Most romantic, some angst but with a happy ending.
1. Innocence

_Guess what? Yeah! EdWin drabbles! So rare here in fanfiction, I know. Everybody do this, so I wanted to give it a try ;) this came to me just now, short but cute :D Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, of course._

Winry and Alphonse were sitting across the living of the Hughe's playing with Elycia. At the moment, they were waiting Ed came back with Gracia from the market.

Everything was peacefull, playing common games the three of them, until a thought came through Elycia's mind.

"Onee-chan! Why don't you and Ed have babies?"

Winry dropped the toy she was just holding while Alphonse started to laugh really hard on the floor. Her eyes went inexplicable big.

"What?" she managed to squeak out.

"Why don't you and Ed have babies? You really care about each other"

"B-because… it takes more than that to have a baby"

"What more does it takes?" she asked with innocence, tilting her head.

"W-well… you first have to love each other very very much"

"But you and Ed love each other! Don't you?"

"Yeah, but… as friends, you have to love more than just friends"

She let out a really cute giggle. As what Winry had just said was just a joke.

"But you do love as more that just friends, one-chan. It's obvious!"

She stared blankly at elycia, not knowing what to respond "u-uhm…"

At that moment, Gracia walked into the house followed by Ed

"Besides, I think Edo nii san and you would have really cute babies!" she said walking away happily

Ed standed there shocked watching her leave before blushing like mad

"WHAT?"

_Aaw sweet child innocence…_

_Hey I know I'm supposed to update Seductive Ways, and I will! I promess! But I'll do it when this week ends. See… I'm having lots and lots of exams right now, and I really need to focus, I wrote this just to get it out of my mind._

_Review, please? Tell me what you think! It's really really important to me!_

_Kisses, Athenafrodite._


	2. Jealous

Winry knew by a fact that Edward had lots of girls who were crazy about him.

Well, certainly, she couldn't blame them. He was famous, he was rich, and incredibly gorgeous. Damn! He was no other than the _Full metal Alchemist_!

She also knew that Ed was in love with her, being that they had confessed their feelings for each other a couple of months ago, and knew, without a doubt, that no woman could ever care or love Edward Elric more than she did.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

One day, Winry fed up. She was walking down the street holding Edward's hand when a woman came from nowhere and started talking, no _flirting _with him. She was like "Hello! I'm right here!". Edward didn't give a damn about the girl and just kept walking, but Winry got pissed off and couldn't let it go. Of course, Ed noticed this, although she wished he hadn't. She knew it was stupid to think that way, but she just couldn't help but be mad.

He looked at her, while they continued walking.

"You shouldn't be jealous, you know."

She sighed "Why not."

"Because you have something that they don't." he said with a smugly grin

"And what is that." She asked rolling her eyes

"My heart." – he answered simply and turned around to give her a little peck on the lips.

.

.

_Aaw Ed is so cheesy ^^ review? Yes? Please?_


	3. Break

"Well maybe if you didn't laze around all day, you geek!"

"At least I'm not a workaholic like you, you auto mail freak!"

"Shut up, bean!"

"DON'T CALL ME A BEAN I'M TALLER THAN YOU NOW!"

It has been like this for like an hour, their voices rising until they were screaming their lungs out. And now the arguments were just… stupid.

"That's it. I don't think I can take this anymore" she said in a tired tone, closing her eyes and covering her face with her right hand.

That made him stop on his tracks. He must have heard wrong.

_What?_

"What?"

She sighed "Ed… we've been fighting so much lately that-"

"B-but be always fight! It's normal for us" he interrupted her. _What was she implying?_

"Yes, but never like this! Never has it gone this far" She sighed once more "Ed… I think we need a break"

Edward's face turned pale.

_What? No… no, no, no, no._

"Why?" He still couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"I've already told you why!" She replied impatiently.

"No, I mean really why. Is it because you don't… you no longer l-lo…"

"No, Ed, don't get it wrong. I still love you, that's why I think we need this. Maybe taking a break from each other will-"

"I don't want a fucking break, I want to be with you!"

_This could not be happening._

"Is there a reason you're talking this so seriously?"

Edward looked blankly at the floor "Couples never come back from brakes, Winry. What comes next is to break up."

She just stared at him, watching as he turned on his heels and walked through the front door.

He needed to think.


	4. Boyfriend

_This one is for "BlueDemise", "S" and "__Ashofthedecending Transmutation"_

_Thank you so much for your reviews and encouragement, it inspires me to update as fast as I can :) hope you enjoy this chapter._

_._

_._

"Come on, Al! I can see the house!"

The brothers run the way that was left to reach the house. They had said they would be back for the famous Resembool festival, but couldn't make it because of some dumb homunculus who decided to get in trouble. However, they came now, in need of a little break, family warmth and… a new arm.

Excuses, excuses. Ed would never admit it out loud, but he was actually eager to see Winry again. He had found himself missing her more and more as time went by. They reached the house, and Edward took a deep breath before knocking the door where he was welcomed by Pinako a few second later.

"Hey granny" Ed asked innocently.

Oh, boys! What a surprise!" she looked directly at Edward "You broke your automail again, didn't you?" she asked knowingly.

He let out a nervous chuckle "Heh… No, no… why would you think-".Glare from Pinako. He sighed "Yes, do you think you can fix me up?"

"Sure, no problem" she answered calmly.

Silence. Too much silence, where was Winry?

"So… where's the automail-freak?" Edward asked.

Pinako took a glance at him "I don't know for sure. Somewhere with her boyfriend"

That rooted him on his spot.

"B-b-boyfriend?"

Al was as shocked as Ed but managed to speak up "Winry has a boyfriend? Since when?"

"Since a few weeks ago. Remember the Resembool festival? Well, she was all by herself and this boy ask her to dance. They started dating a few days after that."

The festival! They couldn't make it to the festival and now she was seeing some random guy that had not half the story Al and he had with her! But… why the comparison?.

"Do you know him?" Ed managed to ask.

"Yes. Winry brought him home a few days ago. He's a nice boy. His father owns a farm not far from here"

She had introduced this guy to her grandma, so… she could be serious about this guy.

"Do you at least know when she's coming back?" annoyance tried to keep hidden in his voice but Pinako was everything but stupid.

"No, I don't you pipsqueak so I suggest you sit down and wait for her to come. She shouldn't be taking long, she never comes before the sun comes down"

Well, that was actually a relief. In a way.

He couldn't believe it. A _boyfriend_. Who does this guy think he- who gave her the right to- Uugh.

Not half of an hour had passed before she came in through the front door into the house. He was planning on ask her all about this, the date, the guy, the _reason_. But he just couldn't, seeing that big bright smile adorning her beautiful face. If this guy had had the guts to ask her out, who was he to tell her what she could or could not do? Besides, he was never here, so she was actually a free woman to do whatever she wanted.

At least until he came back for good.

Seeing her so happy should actually make _him_ happy. And he was! It was just…Plus, the fact that she was dating this guy didn't mean that she was going to marry him or anything, right?

Right.

So why did he felt like something had broken right inside his chest?

.

.

_In case you're wondering, "As Lovers Go" is actually a song by Dashboard Confessional. (by the way, I don't own neither fullmetal nor the song) but I actually like it, I think it actually applies to Ed and Winry, so you can listen to it if you want :)_

_Review, my beloved readers, I'll update in no time._

_I'm thinking on doing a sequel of chapter 3:Break, what do you think?_

_Kisses, Athenafrodite._


	5. Make Up

_Ladies and gentleman, It is my very pleasure to present to you nothing more and nothing else than __**the sequel of Break.**_

_Okay, just kidding, as if it was that good. Just enjoy and review, alright? There we go!_

_._

_._

_She just stared at him, watching as he turned on his heels and walked through the front door._

_He needed to think._

As he was outside, he allowed the wind to touch his face, and clear his thoughts.

He couldn't let this happen. He loved her with all his heart and even if he didn't know why she was exactly mad in the first place, he was willing to go and apologize to her. Anything to have her back.

The girl he loved, the woman he had loved since he could remember, was in that house right now. Mad. At him. He had to change that immediately.

Swallowing his own pride, he marched his way back to the house and saw her giving her back to the front door. He wrapped his arms around his waist as he whispered in her ear "I'm sorry".

She turned around at that very moment.

"Ed, do you even know why we started fighting in the first place?" she didn't give him time to answer "I'll refresh your memory. You were fighting with granny, as usual, and you were discussing whether she could still find a boyfriend or not. When you!" she said pointing a finger at him "said that she was too old for that kind of thing, and no man in his right man would ever want to be with an old lady"

"So what? It was a joke, she didn't even take it seriously" he said, obviously not understanding why _she _should be mad for what he had said. When she heard him telling that to her grandma, she had gone crazy and started shouting at him, while obviously a wrench was thrown at his head. Then they were yelling at each other, fighting for the sake of it.

"But…"She looked at the floor "What about when _I_ turn old and ugly. I won't be this fit, and I won't look as I look now. It made me think that you… well… that you…"

Realization hit him like a wrench.

"So, that's why you were mad?" She just looked kinda shyly at him as he sighed "Oh, honey, you shouldn't have. You know I love you, either you're fat or thin, young or old. I will love you forever."

Winry didn't expect him to say that out loud so freely, she stood there staring at him while he continued.

Edward's eyes seemed to be lost in a future sight "Can you imagine? Having our grandchildren, running around. Growing old together." He looked at her then, and she could see the honesty in his eyes, his stare piercing in her very soul. "That's the way I want my future to be. Both of us, two little oldies, still together. By your side, for the rest of my life." He leaned closer until they were inches apart "Do you?"

She smiled "Of course, Ed" she smiled at him as her hand reached his face. He returned her smile. "I could never let you go" she managed to say before Edward claimed her mouth to his.

Everything was right in the world once again.

_._

_._

_Aaw, aren't they cute? They are so cute :) I found myself doubting whether I should sequel break with a happy ending or a sad one, but in my very opinion, they belong to each other so badly I can't imagine neither of them having a future with any other person. So there you go._

_Something else: Since I can't answer to some reviews because they don't actually have an account, I'll try to answer to them here sometimes, alright?_

_Thanks __**BlueDemise**__, __**Ella Craft**__, __**S**__, __**SierraPaige**__ and __**ungoliantt**__ for your reviews, and for sharing your opinion. I followed "__**S**__" advice and tried to explain a little more about what they were fighting about, because she/he was right but again this are drabbles, so don't get surprised if I just pop a situation out of nowhere, I tend to do that xD I'm sorry._

_Anyway I KNOW the reason was totally stupid, but I just thought it would be really cute and that would bring them back together in a old cheesy and fluffy way._

_To __**SierraPaige**__, there will definitively be a sequel of Boyfriend too, as also __**S**__ suggested but I don't think I'll post it today, but probably sometime of this week._

_Also, I would LOVE to hear any suggestions you may have, any ideas so feel free to tell me if there is something you would like for me to write. Any situation between Ed and Winry or why not Al and Mei or something like that. Feel free to suggest._

_Thanks to all of you for sticking around to the story, means a lot to me and until the next chapter, guys!_

_Love, Athenafrodite._


	6. Two Princes

_Okay so this are not drabbles anymore, apparently, but one-shots/drabbles. Or whatever, just stories, they're kind of growing in length now._

_A couple of people asked to a sequel for Boyfriend, say S, BlueDemise and SierraPaige (btw, thanks for sticking around on the story, you guys are amazing) and Sierra suggested to write Ed meeting Winry's boyfriend. How about that ;) but, I apologize, I did nothing like that :D_

_This chapter is based on a Friends scene (the tv show) I watched not long ago, and I decided it would fit this situation really good, so here it is._

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm starting to think you're jealous."<p>

Alphonse started at his brother while Ed walked in circles in front of the couch Al was sitting on. Winry was going on another date today, and she was going to appear at any moment to meet her date at town.

"Pfft. Me, jealous? Please, Al, I'm just concerned about her. You know, as her friends and male protectors it's only logical" he tried to reason with his younger brother.

"Well, I surely care about her, but I'm still good with this" Al answered "She can take care of herself."

"I know, Al, but I just can't help it."

"Come on, Brother, I know you have a crush on her… just admit it."

"What? No way" Ed sighed "It's not like it matters anymore." He replied dully.

"Oh, brother…" His eyes were tender.

"Don't worry, Al. I'm over her. It's done."

"Uuh… brother" while Ed hadn't been able to see what he has just done, Al saw Winry standing in the middle of the room, wide eyed.

"You're over me?"

Ed turned around as his face turned pale.

"Ohh God" he mumbled while Al stood up and retired slowly of the room.

"Wha, you're uh, you're, you're over me?" she took a deep breath "When, when were you, under me?" Winry looked at him dumbfounded.

"Ed… Edward do you, I mean, were you uh... What?" she asked confused.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, alright? It just… well, basically, lately I've sorta had feeling for you" he explained, suddenly founding the floor beneath his feet extremely interesting.

She sighed "You've… had feelings for me."

"Yeah, what so, it's not like it matters now" he exploded embarrassed, his face beet red.

"So you uh and now… now you're over me?" she said, while they stared at each other.

_Knock, knock_

Both of them jumped at the noise. Winry turned instantly and stared at the door.

"That's… that's David. I… I have to go." She said walking towards the door.

"No, Winry…" he tried to stop her. She looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Ed, I have to go. We'll talk later" and with that she went off the house.

* * *

><p>Edward was sitting on the couch when he saw her walking through the front door and into the house, finally coming back home from her date. He tried to keep as calm as he could, deciding to be nice to her.<p>

"So… how did the date go?" he asked innocently.

She glared at him "You want to know how it went? It went awful! That's how it went, and it's all your fault!" she yelled at him. He jumped at the accusation.

"What the hell? Why is it _my_ fault?"

"You had no right to tell me you ever had feelings for me" she accused pointing a finger at him.

"What?"

"I was doing great with David before I found out about you!"

"Hey, I was doing great before I found out about you. You think it's easy for me to see you with him?" he asked hurt.

"Then you should have said something before I met him! How come you never said anything to me before?"

"There was never a good time." He replied.

"Right, you only had a lifetime and all the too-many-to-count repair visits!" she said sarcastically.

"Not, not a lifetime" he replied trailing off "You know, and it's not like I didn't try, Winry, but things got in the way ya know, like, like a new boyfriend or getting back Al's body or, or, or new boyfriends."

"Hey, this is the very first time I even have a date with someone and do you even have a point?"

"The point is I don't need this right now, Ok? I'm not in for any sentimental crap. It's too late, you are with somebody else, leave it like that."

"Yeah, what're you saying, you just sort of put away feelings or whatever the hell it was you felt for me?" she asked.

"Hey, I've been doing it since we were kids, I've gotten pretty damn good at it." He spit out without thinking.

"Okay now you can go to hell!" she screamed at him.

"Fine!" he said marching annoyed to the door.

"Fine!" she yelled back as she followed him "And this is closure!" she said before pushing the door closed.

At that moment, she realized what had really happened. He had confessed, she was with somebody else, now he would storm off again to his travels and she wouldn't see him again until god-knew-when.

"Oh… God" she lamented as she walked to the couch, sitting down "God, God"

Then she heard a faint knock on the window next to the door, and saw Edward there. Decisively, she walked to the door and opened it to greet his thin form. There, seeing into his eyes, his beautiful eyes that always catch her under a spell, she realized that no matter how hard she tried, how many guys she dated and how automails she constructed to keep her mind busy, she would always love him and only him.

She was sure she had reflected all those thoughts trough her eyes, because not a second later after she looked at him, he leaned closer filling the gap between them.

"I'm sorry. I love you" he finished before kissing her fully on the lips.

She responded eagerly.

* * *

><p><em>Pretty long, huh?<em>

_Suggest, review and give your opinion._

_Love you all, Athenafrodite._


	7. Morning

Winry woke up as the sunrays peered through the window. She grunted, she didn't want to get up, not yet. She was so comfortable, so happy in her sleep, so…

"Mornin' sunshine" said a sleepy, male voice. She knew that voice, she could recognize it _anywhere_.

Winry's eyes shot open "E-ed?" she asked confused and acknowledged where she was. Pinned under her, was Edward, her hand on his chest and his arm around her waist. She blushed and tried to sound really mad "W-what are you doing on my bed?"

"Your bed?" He asked, a false angry tone in his voice.

She looked around "Oh my god…" Winry was currently in Ed's room, more specific in Ed's _bed._

She turned her face, now pale, at him "E-ed… D-did something happen last night?"

Ed scoffed "What DIDN'T happen, you mean". Her eyes grew wide as she turned beet red. He just smiled.

As Winry stood up awkwardly and ran back to her room, Edward let a playful smile adorn his face. He should have told her the truth, but he would after sleeping a little more. And let her suffer just a little.

* * *

><p><em>It's stupid, I know, but I wanted to update something today and just thought of this.<em>

_Thanks for all the reviews guys, you're awesome._

_Kisses, me._


	8. Mistake

_Yay! I've reached 20 reviews! I'm so happy! :D_

_I know it sounds dumb, but it's the first time I have a story with so many reviews._

_Okay so, this episode goes to _Ashofthedecending Transmutation _(I love chatting with you, girl, you're so funny) also to Gisel0202, TheMistOfThePast and of course, S and SierraPaige._

_Thank you so much to all of you who read this story and comment. Thank you guys, really._

_Before reading this, you might read chapter 6: Two Princes first. Most of you have, anyway._

* * *

><p>Al and Winry were sitting on the porch of the yellow house, talking like the close friends they were, when suddenly Al changed the topic abruptly.<p>

"So… Winry, I know it's none of my business but… why did the date with David go wrong in the first place?"

She took a deep breath and sighed "Because, when we were on our date…"

"U-huh" he edged.

"…I said Ed's name…" she continued ashamed.

"Mhmm" muttered Al now more interested.

"…Right in the middle of a kiss" she finished looking down.

Al gasped "You didn't!" he couldn't contain the laughter and started giggling.

"Al don't laugh it's not funny!" she said embarrassed.

"No, I know it's not. I do feel kind of sorry for the guy now"

"Yeah, I know… I really feel bad for him too" she said, her face turning sad "but I just couldn't help it, you know" she said looking back at him.

"What did he do?" Al asked trying to change the the topic a little bit.

"He said something like 'Ed? Who the hell is Ed?' and when I explained he just got really angry"

Al paused for a second "He didn't… punch you or anything, right?"

"No! No, Al. He was mad at me but he's a nice guy. We just agreed to stop dating that's all" she explained.

Al sighed in relief "Oh, good"

"He said he wouldn't want to see me until I'm over this 'Ed guy'" she laughed.

"Oh, yeah?" al scoffed "good luck with that, young man. You can wait in a chair"

Winry just looked at him as he now laughed harder. Little did they know that there was a certain young alchemist with his ear glued on the other side of the door, grinning wildly.

* * *

><p><em>I have sooo many stories I want to post, but they're not finished yet… so for now this is what you get hehe. This is why Winry's date went "awfull" as mentioned in chapter 6.<em>

_You liked it? Review, please!_

_~ Athenafrodite_


	9. One Night

He laid on the bed as he began to wake up. _Her_ bed.

Moments of the night before flashed through his closed eyes. The sensations, the emotions, the pleasures they have shared together. For once, he had felt all his problems were so far away, like they couldn't even reach him. He had felt so… peaceful, so complete, so happy… in a way he never thought he could feel again.

He managed to open his eyes and stand up, searching for his boxers. He put on some sweatpants on and marched out of his bedroom, reaching the bottom of the stairs where he was received with the smell of breakfast. He walked downstairs and saw Winry, his new… partner in crime.

"Hey Win, sleep well?" he asked, memories racing again.

She turned around and locked her eyes on his. She didn't look as happy as she did.

He walked until he was a feet away from her and waited for her to talk.

"You okay? Is something wrong?" he asked when she didn't. he could recall a moment of the night that could have a bad recall. She had seemed as happy as he, right?

"Ed… we need to talk." She finally said.

Yep, that never meant something good. He looked at her expectant, waiting.

She sighed "Last night was…"

"Amazing" he finished as he leaned touching her cheek with his flesh hand. She backed away from his touch.

"A mistake. One that won't happen ever again." He stared at her dumbfounded.

"W-what?" she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"We should have never slept together. It's what ruins friendships" she started and fought to keep talking as she saw his face falling with every word she said "We made a big mistake last night. It was a one-time thing, okay? I… I want to go back being friends with you. You know, the way we were before" she finished and looked at him expectant to his answer. She really hoped he didn't take it the wrong way, or get too mad at her. She had never expected to go this far with him, but now she felt this was the best thing to do.

He felt his heart shattering slowly as her words reached his ears. All the happiness he had felt until seconds ago, long gone.

"Winry I… I can't do that. I mean it may have meant nothing to you but to me-"

"Don't say that, it's not true" she interrupted him. Wait, if it meant something for her too…

"Then…?" he asked leaving the _"why" _hanging in the air, knowing she would hear it anyway.

"Ed, do you really thinks this is the best right now? You are still on the road; I'm focusing on my professional career…" she said, eyes stuck on the floor "It's really not the best right now." She finished and finally looked at him.

This whole situation was breaking his heart, but he had to admit she was right.

"Oh, alright. I understand". She smiled at him.

"Thank you"

"Alright… _friend_." The word now leaving a bittersweet taste on his mouth "I'll see you around."

"Okay" she said. He turned and marched back to the stairs. Right now he needed to… lay down a little, but her voice stopped him once more although he remained with his back facing her face.

"Ed, wait" she said. She walked towards him and hugged him from behind "Thank you for being my friend". Her voice sounded so sincere, so full of care. It broke his heart once again.

"S-sure" he said and moving out from her embrace and starting to climb the stairs. Leaving her alone again, standing in the middle of the living room.

But how could he go back to the way everything was before? This had changed his life forever, he was sure. Because he knew that no matter what he tried, he would never, _ever_ be able to forget their one-time night.

Because, if he had to be honest, he didn't want to forget it either.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you've liked it. Review! i have a lot of files but they are not finished yet, but i'll try to update some of them this week!<p>

The only reason I'm actually updating today is because I want to tell all of you Happy New Year! I hope you start the year surrounded by your beloved ones and have a really good time today, tomorrow and the entire year.

The people here in fanfiction and fanfiction itself, have taught me to never give up on dreams, and this is really a place where I can be myself… where there is no need to be anyone else.

Thank you, to all of you. Lot of kisses! And happy new year!

Athenafrodite.


	10. Weakness

"You know what I realized?" She suddenly asked.

What? He asked. He tightened his grip around her, his arm circling her waist while she continued sitting on his lap.

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, the hero of the people, the oh so invincible human weapon. But still I can do this…" She leaned and kissed the skin under his ear. Her tongue slipped out of his mouth and caressed slightly the little fraction of skin she had kissed before, leaving him trembling like a leaf. She backed away a couple of inches to look at him in the eye and saw he was blushing, looking at her with questioning, half-lidded eyes. "…and leave you like that" she finished with a smug smile on her face "I love it".

He smiled at her vanity "Glad you do. You're the only one you can do it too"

She giggled "I know. I love that even more!"

* * *

><p>Okay so… I'm going on vacation in two days, I'll try to update as much as I can before I go. I'm working on my stories, I swear I am but they're not finished yet. I'll do my best nonetheless.<p>

I'll go for a week, no big deal, but anyway to let you know ;)

Okay so anyway review! Please, let me know what you think.

**_Athenafrodite._**


	11. First Kiss

Try to ignore how bad written and non-sense the first part is, it's only to explain what happens later. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you two boys could come home for a few days" Pinako said.<p>

"Yeah yeah but it's just until I get my automail fixed" Edward explained "We must go back to Central as soon as possible!"

Edward was sitting next to Alphonse on the table of the little kitchen of the Rockbell house. They had decided to spend a few days in Rizenbool because, once again, Edward has broken his automail. After having dinner together, Winry decided to look at Ed's arm to see the damage. But not before of throwing a wrench at him, of course.

"Just what did you do to your automail this time, Ed?" Winry asked examining his arm "It seems… burnt"

"Well… Coronel Mustang was teasing Brother about something. He overreacted and the Colonel… well… shut him up." Al explained.

"Oh?" she said surprised "And what was the coronel bothering Ed for?"

"No reason, it doesn't matter" Ed muttered, clearly not pleased with the turn the conversation had taken.

"He was teasing Brother because he is fifteen but still never kissed a girl".

"Al!" Ed yelled embarrassed.

"What? Really?" Winry asked looking at Ed curiously.

"No! Well... maybe- so what if it's true? It's not like I have time to bother about that stuff!" Ed exploded "It's on my list anyway…"

"What list?" Winry asked.

"The list of things I never got to do and want to do before I die." Ed explained.

"And one of those things is kissing a girl?" Winry joked. She and Al laughed at this, which annoyed Ed even more. He janked his arm away from Winry's grip and stood up.

"Ughh I'll just go to my room" he said leaving the room.

* * *

><p>He walked to the closet to change into his pajamas and finally end the day when he heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal Winry. She looked almost nervous but he couldn't understand why.

"What is it now, you want to keep teasing me or just laugh at my face once again?" she looked at the floor beneath her feet.

"I'm sorry about what happened… it was immature of me"

He looked at her and sighed. He could stay mad at her for too long anyway.

"It's okay, no problem" she looked up to meet his eyes and smiled "Thanks". He blushed slightly after seeing her smile.

Then, as if she had just remembered something, she looked nervous once again, her eyes never leaving his.

"I uh… I also came to give you something"

Huh? What could she possibly give him? She walked until she was a feet away from him. "Close your eyes" she instructed.

He looked at her quizzingly but closed his eyes obeying as she grew amazed at how he actually complied. It was another proof of how much confidence he held in her, leaving your guard down without hesitation.

She moved closer to him, put both of her hands on each one of his shoulders and pressed her lips against his. She could hear him taking a sharp intake of breath as she stayed still, noticing how he was not kissing back, but was not pulling away either.

In a matter of seconds she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Now you have something to cross of your list"

Without another word, she turned on her heals and marched out of the room leaving him gawking at the now closed door. In seconds, however, he seemed to come back to reality. He raised his hand and reached his lips, touching slightly with his fingers where her lips had just been as the most soft smile ever crossed trough his face.

There was only one question running through his mind _'why didn't I kiss back?'_

* * *

><p>So… I want to thank Destinies Entwined for helping me with this one… I really didn't know how to write the last part because it is just the explanation for the second one but, well, it's done haha. thanks Bri :) and thanks to all of you who read and review!<p>

let me know if you liked it! kisses.


	12. Tux

Edward walked out of the dressing room and stood in front of me.

"Well?" He pressed when I didn't say anything "What do you think?"

Edward was standing there looking… well, hot. Okay, _smoking_ hot. I was helping him pick a tux for a formal military reunion he had to attend to, and though at first I thought it would be the most boring thing ever, being here looking at Ed in that tux was… totally worth it.

Suddenly I remembered that he had asked me a question. And… I still hadn't said a word. I blushed. God, I probably have looked like an idiot standing there staring at him.

"Wow… Um…" I had to close my eyes to clear my head and smiled "Y-you look really great on it".

He blushed. Aw he looked so cute when he did that "Really?" he said "Well, it's done then".

"Yeah yeah" I agreed turning around as he walked back to the dressing room.

"God… Okay Winry, caaalm down. It's over now" I said trying to calm myself down.

_Breathe in. breathe out._

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms around my waist seconded by his voice on my ear "Any reason to feel nervous, Win?" his voice deep and sensual.

"N-no" did I just _stutter_? "Just-".

As I turned my face to look at him, I noticed how close he was to me. And I mean _close_, like his face three inches away from my face. The very sight of him just… took my breath away. He looked so gorgeous with his face leaning toward mine and his eyes closing and…

I lost the train of thought when I felt his lips pressed against mine. I couldn't think about anything that wasn't his lips touching mine, his breath on my face, his hand reaching my stomach...

I rested my head on his shoulder so I could reach his lips easier, and moved my hand to his hair, caressing his neck.

The moment came where the lack of air obliged us both to pull away (stupid air) but my eyes remained closed.

When I was a little more conscious I opened my eyes and looked at him straight in the eyes, only to discover that his golden eyes still held a dazzling look.

"I think I'll… go change now" he said slightly breathless, still holding me.

"Yeah…" I managed to say, breathless as well. He let me go and walked to the dressing room without another word and without looking back. He actually looked kind of nervous, if you asked me.

I smiled. Helping Ed buy a tux was way better than I had thought.

* * *

><p>In my mind it was so much cute and romantic, I swear xD haha oh well, this is the best I can do for now anyway. This is my first time writing a first person point of view, so how was it? What do you think? Should I just stay in regular pov better?<p>

Hope you liked it, review please!

Athenafrodite.


	13. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

Winry lowered the phone, ending the call. She didn't how she was going to do it… if it was already breaking her heart, she couldn't imagine how _he_ was going to react.

She walked into the living room, where Edward was reading some alchemy book of his.

"Edward? Can I… talk to you for a second?" she asked quietly.

"Sure Winry, what is it?" He said casualy, leaving the book aside.

She took a sit beside him in the couch and turned to face him.

"Listen, I don't think… this is going to work" she said looking at him, guilt clear in her eyes.

"What?" Edward stared at her shocked "I thought we were doing good…"

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Yeah… I thought so too but…"

'_I can't do this. If I don't think of an excuse fast I'll end up telling him the truth'._ She thought.

"I think it would be best for us if… you just went without compromises, you know?

"For us or for you?" he asked wisely, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

_I should have know he wouldn't give in without a fight._

"For me, Edward." _Don't cry. Be strong. _"I don't have the strength to be with you right now…"

He looked at her, and she stared deeply in his eyes. At first, she saw pure sadness, but then a invisible wall of no-emotion seemed to cover his eyes, a protective wall to protect his pride, she guessed.

"Alright, Winry." He said coldly, and then his eyes softened a little "I only want you to be happy."

She nodded in thanks, for she could not find the strength to talk right now.

The next day, Edward returned back to Central… with tears struggling to get out and a heavy heart.

If he only knew… her reason.

* * *

><p>Don't kill me! Please! Her reason will be explained in the next chapter ;)<p>

Cliffhanger! Muajaja! (?) oookey… review! :D


	14. Phone Call

**Phone Call ****(takes place right before sacrifice)**

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Rockbell automail. Winry Rockbell speaking"

"Hello, Miss Rockbell. Do you have a minute?" Mustang voice rang across the phone.

"Y-yeah, sure. What is it?"

"It have reached to us the knowledge that Fullmetal and you have advanced to some kind of relationship, am I right?"

She blushed from the other side of the line "W-well…"

"I know it's none of our business, but Fullmetal has been very distracted lately, and naturally, we've grown concerned."

"Well… it is probably because of some phase he must be going through. He'll soon come back to the sharp-egocentric shrimp we all know and love" She laughed softly.

She could hear Mustang's sigh "You do not understand. Being distracted when you're a state alchemist could be fatal. He almost got killed two times this week, and the only reason he didn't is because we got in the way. Only because he's just… absentminded.

"But, I still don't get it. He always gets in dan-"

"Yes, but this time it's different. His mind is elsewhere, Winry. If you really care about him, you must detach yourself from him. At least for now"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No, miss Rockbell. I assure you I'm dead serious"

"No! No… I could never do that to Ed. I… I love him!"

"He could die. You must understand, Miss Rockbell, it's the only way"

Silence.

"O-okay… I-I'll do it."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Miss Rockbell"

.

It wasn't until weeks later, once Winry had talked to Edward and broke up with him, that the Colonel discovered his huge mistake. First, it turned out to be Edward was even more distracted because he was depressed, which was even worse than just being distracted. Second, Edward had managed to scare the living hell out of Mustang the next time he stomped into his office because of his pale, kind of zombie face and short commentaries. He didn't care anymore to manage good come-backs when he teased him!

Finally, Mustang fed up. The instant he told Edward what had really happened because he was being even more careless than before and got almost seriously killed, he regretted what he did instantly.

"Don't_ ever _again tell Winry to do something like that. Because if you do, I swear I will _kill_ you." He had yelled into his face "She and my brother are the only reason I live, the only reason I_ fight_. So you better step aside from my _family_, you bastard!"

Mustang had never seen Edward Elric so serious and so angry in his whole life.

* * *

><p>So… yeah. That's why :D<p>

I have a rare tendency to write Angst, I don't know why.

Review!

Athenafrodite.


	15. Attention

.

Thank you to all the people who review my story, I can't believe I've reached the 50 reviews. Thank you :)

.

* * *

><p><span>Attention<span>

"So…what kind of movie would you like to see?" Alphonse asked to his two companions.

"An action flick!" Ed exclaimed.

"-With some romance," Winry added.

"No way!" Ed disagreed.

They were walking on the street heading toward the cinema, when a pretty girl around their age approached Edward.

"Excuse me… But, are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" The girl asked Ed shyly.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Oh! Then, would you take a photo with me, please?" she pleaded.

Edward, who was startled by the sudden attention, simply muttered, "Uh… yeah, sure."

The girl took out a camera from her purse handed it to Winry. "Could you take a photo of us?" She beamed.

"Sure, I guess." She grabbed the camera, slightly annoyed, and clicked.

"Thank you!" The young girl smiled at both of them and skipped away.

"That was…weird," Al stated, speaking up as another girl came running up to Edward.

"Oh my god, you're Edward Elric!" The girl said excitedly. "Could you autograph this photo of you?"

This time he grinned a little. "Yeah, no problem."

Seemingly out of nowhere, a lot of girls began approaching Ed, asking for photographs, autographs and praising him as "The Great Fullmetal Alchemist".

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" One girl exclaimed. Others commented on his looks.

"You're way hotter in person!" Another girl shrieked.

Al shook his head. "This is _not_good. His head will explode after this," he said with a smirk. Winry sighed. She couldn't agree more. She was about to answer him when a deep voice from behind caught her off of guard.

"Excuse me, young lady, I just couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are."

Winry turned around to find a guy probably a little older than she, with deep green eyes and brown hair. He was definitely the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. And the way he looked at her, with that stunning gaze, simply took her breath away. She found herself completely unable to respond. Her eyes were glued to his, when he suddenly grinned at her in a way that made her inexplicably melt into a puddle.

When she finally found her voice she tried to answer him as calmly as possible, "Thank you."

Of course, the whole scene hadn't gone unnoticed by the young alchemist. Between all the autographs and the attention, Edward turned his head to where Winry and Alphonse were standing and his eyes grew wide.

_Who the hell is that guy?_

The man turned to Alphonse, as if asking permission.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Oh no, no. We're just friends," Al explained quickly.

"Great! Then you wouldn't mind if I take your friend for a cup of coffee?"

She looked to Alphonse for his consent; after all she would leave him standing there all alone. But after an encouraging nod, she decided that it was no big deal.

But before she could respond, a familiar voice interrupted them from behind.

"_Ahem!_ I thought we were going to the movies!"

Three heads turned to look at him, the horde of fans long forgotten.

"Well, you didn't seem to care a minute ago, did you?" Winry replied smugly.

Ed opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the guy. "Don't worry man, I'll take good care of her," he said and then winked at Ed.

Seeing the anger burning in his eyes and knowing the possible fight that could ensue, Winry turned to the handsome stranger. "It's really nice of you, but…" Winry started sweetly.

"_But,_we gotta keep moving. Bye!" Ed finished for her.

The strange man chuckled "It's okay, beautiful, I'll catch you later!" said the man as he winked at her. She blushed and turned back as Ed, Al and she resumed their walking to the movie theater.

"You're not seeing him again," Edward hissed at her.

Winry sighed, "You turn into such a protective brother sometimes…"

"Yeah, right, _'protective brother'_. Pfft." Al retorted under his breath.

"Did you say something, Al?" Winry asked.

Al stole a glance at Ed, who had heard his brother's remark and was glaring daggers at him. "You'd better shut up," Ed mumbled, audible only to Al.

Al finally replied to Winry with a smirk. "Nope, nothing at all!"

.

* * *

><p>By the way, Were there cameras, and movie theaters in that time? Oh well, who cares xD<p>

**Important: **I want to thank the wonderful **Destinies Entwined** for helping me write this one. Thank you _so_ much for all your help! For correcting me, answering my questions and improve my writing skills. Thank you so much for all the help, Bri. I really appreciate it :D

Also thank you TheMistOfThePast, Mystery-shrouded S, SierraPaige, DeathBySugarCube and Gill Leigh for commenting the previous chapter.

Review, please!

Kisses, A.


	16. Promise

**Promise**

The letter on his pocket weighted a thousand pounds at that very moment. He knew she would be mad, but it was his work, and he couldn't just-

"You could have refused" she blurted angrily.

"I can't just say no, Winry" he explained "it's not that simple!"

"So what, you have to choose between your job and me now?"

When he didn't respond, the hesitation in his eyes only made her angrier than before.

"Dammit Ed! I'm pregnant for God's sake!"

"I know! Do you think this is easy for me? Leaving because of my job?"

"And I know we're not married or anything, but still you should be here with me!"

"I know Winry, I've already told you, I'm sorr-"

"You're just like your father"

He turned to face her just in time to see her leaving through the front door, but he couldn't let this pass away. He grabbed her hand.

"Winry, I'm-"

"Don't. Don't say you're sorry." She cut him off "And don't worry, I'll find another man. One who is actually here and takes care of my child!" she yelled at his face.

_Wh-WHAT?_

"What? Y-you… you can't do that!" He exploded "this is my child!" Even though he always knew he was never going to be the perfect father or the perfect husband, when he was told he was going to have a son or a daughter with Winry it made him believe that maybe this was going to be what would keep them together. After all, even though she wasn't his wife she was the only one he would ever be with, of that he was sure.

She turned around so he was facing her back.

"He is my child, and you're my…"

"I'm your what, Ed?" She turned once again and glared at him "I'm your what?"

He drove her closer and caressed her cheek "You're the love of my life. Please don't say that ever again."

She sighed "Just promise me one thing" he looked at her expectantly "Please, come back to me."

He managed to give her a little smile before crushing her to his chest and whispered in her ear.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Well hello! I've been kind of dead for a while, haven't I? I apologize for that, it's just there is so much going on lately! I'll TRY to post this story and as soon as I can, but they are momentarily on hold.<em>

_Also, thanks for all the people who review, I can't believe I reached 60 reviews!_

_I've been kind of obsessed with Hey Arnold now. Why? Bites me, maybe because it's a huge memory from my childhood. But the fanfics are cool, if you liked it, you should take a look :P_

_This chap is kind of angsty, I really don't like it that much, but I wanted to come back from the dead for a little and thought: what the hell? I'll post it._

_Tell me what you thought, review!_

_On other news, I got my driver's license :D yay! I'm so happy!_

_See ya around!_

_Athenafrodite._


	17. Lip Gloss

Lip Gloss

"Why are we seeing this movie, Al?" Edward whined as he studied the poster for Sunrise. "I don't get what the big hype is anyway. It's all about some stupid vampire who falls in love with a human, right? That's scientifically impossible."

"Mei and Winry wanted us to see it," he answered simply.

"We're men! We shouldn't be going to movies like this!" He argued.

"Oh, get over it, Ed" a familiar voice chided.

He turned to see his girlfriend standing next to the door, waiting patiently for him. Her beautiful hair was tied back loosely. She was wearing a black shirt that accentuated all her features insanely well.

Instantly his heart started banging wildly against his chest. He felt like it was suddenly a thousand degrees outside. His palms were sweating and he felt like he had tripped into a pool full of lava. He didn't know why but lately she'd been having this affect on him more and more lately. Sure, he'd always found her attractive, but lately every single little thing drove him to the brink of insanity.

He was grateful that it was dark outside otherwise Winry would've seen the obviously dark blush that crept onto his face.

"You look nice, Win."

"Thanks," she responded quietly.

"Yeah," he responded as she moved even closer and nudged her soft hand against his. Oh, her skin was so soft. At the small touch, a rush of intense heat coursed through his body.

_Hydrogen__, Helium, Lithium, __Beryllium_, he rattled on. He tried to veer his thoughts away from how delicious her lips looked with that ridiculous coating of clear lip gloss spread over them. It was true that if she knew half the thoughts he'd been thinking about her she'd slap him silly.

"There you are!" Mei called from the lobby as they entered the movie theater. "I was afraid you guys were gonna chicken out."

"Brother almost did"

Ed didn't even argue with this statement because his mind was much more occupied with the fact that Winry was currently nuzzling her nose against his neck. The smell of lavender wafted from her hair like a delicious bouquet of exquisite flowers.

There was now so much heat inside of him that he was positive that there was smoke coming from his ears. Thankfully as they moved up to the counter, Winry had stopped this horribly distracting action.

Still, Edward was watching her as she walked over to the treat counter; her eyes squinted as she scanned the choices. Oh, dear Truth, why was that so attractive?

"That'll be six dollars please."

She licked her lips as she dug in her purse to find her wallet. Okay, now he was in pain.

"Excuse me, dude?" He snapped his head back to look at the person standing behind the counter, his palm outstretched. "Will you please stop drooling and give me your money?"

Edward flushed, but handed him the six dollars and took his ticket.

"Theater six," the guy added as Ed turned and walked over to Winry.

"Do you want anything?"

She smiled up at him; she had to do that now that he was actually taller than her, and tucked a loose bang behind her ear. She took his hand in her own. Without another word they walked behind Mei and Al into the theater. When they were seated Winry shivered.

"It's cold in here," she said as she latched onto his arm.

"Do you think so? Because I'm really quite warm," he squeaked nervously as her hands slid up his arm.

"_Hmm,"_She responded softly, but still did not move from her position.

"I-er-uhm," why was his brain not even forming coherent sentences? Since when did being around Winry reduce him to a blabbering idiot?

"Brother, Winry, hush! The movie is starting!" Al scolded. Winry smiled and pulled out one of the chocolate peppermint patties she had bought.

Her pink lips pursed around the candy as she nibbled on it. His emotions instantly skyrocketed. He clenched his fist so tightly that his knuckles went white.

"Ed?" She whispered. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," he squeaked.

Thankfully, before she could figure out any different the previews ended.

"Oh! Here it comes!" Mei squealed.

He could feel electricity and heat positively radiating from Winry's body. How was it possible that such a small person could give off this much warmth? As the first scene opened, she leaned over and placed a warm, loving kiss on his neck. Was she trying to make him burst?

Thankfully about ten minutes in she became a lot more interested in the movie than in him. He found himself becoming very thankful for the stupid romance between Alonzo and Bernice.

"I can't BREATHE without you!" Bernice was exclaiming.

It was at this point in the movie that Winry took out a tube of lip gloss. It smelled like delicious strawberries. As she slowly applied it to her lips Ed couldn't help but watch entranced. And the way she was looking at the vampire with his shirt off? It was almost **too** much to handle. She kept finding little ways to drive him crazy the rest of the night. Little touches of her skin against his. Little kisses against the side of his mouth.

When the movie came to its conclusion Edward nearly ran out of the theater. Winry followed close behind him. When she finally caught up she was out of breath. Which was totally sexy, oh dammit. Was there NO escape from these thoughts?

"It wasn't that bad, was it, Ed?" She asked curiously. When he didn't answer she stepped in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Tell me what you thought," she demanded.

"It wasn't terrible."

"Good."

"Well, we will see you guys later!" Al said as he dragged his girlfriend out of sight, but Edward didn't hear him since he was much too distracted by the fact that Winry was putting on another layer of lip gloss.

"Should we head home?"

He nodded again as they walked to the yellow house. Finally, they came to a stop in the front door and he sighed in relief as she opened the door. But, as they were walking up the stairs, she sighed.

"Well, we should go to sleep; if granny catches us still awake we will both be dead."

"Yeah," he responded quietly.

"Thanks for going with me, Ed."

"You're welcome," he added nervously as they stopped right in front of Winry's bedroom door.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Positive," he added.

"You've been acting so weird lately."

She was twirling her hair in her fingers. Oh, why was she doing that? He needed to get away before he did something really stupid.

"I really should go to my room, Winry."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Mad isn't exactly how I'd put it," he added quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're driving me crazy!"

"So you are upset?"

He growled.

"No."

"Prove it!"

He couldn't take it anymore. Then without another thought, he flung himself at the clueless girl. With a _thud_she fell against the door as his lips moved hungrily against hers and his hands knotted in her hair. Her lips tasted deliciously like strawberries. She parted her lips slightly and this only made his situation worse. He pulled her tighter into her chest. Then Winry responded by pulling the front of his shirt tightly as she deepened the kiss even further. _Oh… wow._

Finally the need for air drove him away from her intoxicating lips. He pulled away and sighed heavily.

"You really meant _crazy_," she whispered breathlessly. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were red.

Just then she smiled smartly.

"What?" He asked curiously, still trying to catch his breath.

"You've got lip gloss on your lips," she replied as she took her index finger and gently rubbed it against his lips.

He closed his eyes, trying not to succumb to the heat again that was once again rushing through his body. He took a deep breath. When she removed her finger, he was shaking.

"Good night, Ed."

"Good night," he replied softly. She leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth. Then with a wave she disappeared into her house.

As he reached his own door, he couldn't wipe the idiotic grin off his face.

He'd have to make sure to buy her some more of that strawberry lip gloss.

-x-

* * *

><p>I really should be studying right know. Oh well xD<p>

First of all, **this story doesn't belong to me**, it belong to the amazing, the one and only **Katia11**. Thank you so so much for letting me borrow your story! :) She writes on Jimmy Neutron Fanfiction among others, and you should know that she is the whole reason I started writing stories in the first place (Katie, if you are by any chance reading this, I'm serious haha it's about time you knew). So there you go! Another EdxWin one-shot with a little of AlxMei and kind of out of character. And by the way you should read Katie's work, it's really great. You can find her in my profile at the 'favorite authors' section :P

Well that's it for now. Thanks for reading and review!


	18. Vision

Vision

As he sat in the waiting room, he felt completely useless. They had told him all he could do was to wait patiently and pray.

The woman he loved, the only he ever picture himself with, the one that meant more to him than life itself was struggling to keep alive just meters away, behind the white door of the patient room.

Why did it have to be her? Out of all people, why couldn't it have been him? He suffering, he being on the edge between life and death.

As he waited, a vision of the future came into his mind. He had this image where he was lying on a double bed next to Winry. He was hugging her from behind as they were resting on their right side, caressing softly her swelling belly; the belly that carried their first son or daughter. That was the one true thing he wanted the most; that was what he wanted his future to be like.

The doctor made his way to Edward and delivered the news. Tears started to fall down his face as he realized that the vision of the future he had wished and hoped would never come true.


	19. Vision: alternative ending

Vision: alternative ending.

As he sat in the waiting room, he felt completely useless. They had told him all he could do was to wait patiently and pray.

The woman he loved, the only he ever picture himself with, the one that meant more to him than life itself was struggling to keep alive just meters away, behind the white door of the patient room.

Why did it have to be her? Out of all people, why couldn't it have been him? He suffering, he being on the edge between life and death.

As he waited, a vision of the future came into his mind. He had this image where he was lying on a double bed next to Winry. He was hugging her from behind as they were resting on their right side, caressing softly her swelling belly; the belly that carried their first son or daughter. That was the one true thing he wanted the most; that was what he wanted his future to be like.

The doctor made his way to Edward and delivered the news. He jumped at his feet and ran through the doors.

He made his way to the bed and sat next to her body, holding her face in both of his hands. He looked into her eyes, two sparking blue oceans full of life, overwhelmed with having the chance of seeing them again.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that ever again" he said in a shaky voice and sealed the promess with a full kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>To Bri. Your review really touched me… and though there are some things we can't help to happen, there must always be hope.<p> 


End file.
